In a field service monitoring system, a central monitoring apparatus provides various management functions such as real-time location tracking for each worker, past travel route tracking for each worker, definition of a service area for each worker, and monitoring a worker's deviation from a service area or an invasion of other service area.
However, such a typical field service monitoring system is operated on the basis of each worker's visit plan and route schedule, which are written by hand, and a worker's voluntary decision. Therefore, it is difficult for a manager to accurately grasp a working status of each service worker, and even if the working status is grasped, the basis of an evaluation standard is insufficient.